thesaiyenpagefandomcom-20200214-history
Vegito
Vegito ベジット Bejitto Anime name Vegito (English dub) Bejitto (Japanese dub) Manga name Vegetto Vegerot (Viz translation) Alternate names Vejītto Vegerotto Vegeto Vegeku Vegekou Super Vegito Debut "Union of Rivals" Appears in Race Saiyan Family Goku (fusee) Vegeta (fusee) Bardock (Half-Father) King Vegeta (Half-father) Grandpa Gohan (Half-Adoptive Grandfather) Chi-Chi (Half-wife) Bulma (Half-wife) Gotenks (Son) Gogeta (Fusion Dance Counterpart) Raditz (Half-brother) Tarble (Half-brother) Goten (Half-son) Trunks (Half-son) Gohan (Half-son) Pan (Half-granddaughter) Bulla (Half-daughter) Cell (Modified clone of fusees) "What do you call a Vegeta and a Goku? Vegito sounds alright." — "Meet Vegito" Vegito (ベジット Bejitto, Vegetto) is the immensely powerful result of the fusion between Goku and Vegeta by use of the Potara Earrings. His voice is a dual voice that contains both Goku's and Vegeta's voices. Vegito is regarded most for his immense power and speed, and is often widely considered as the most powerful character in the whole of Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and the Dragon Ball manga. His Fusion Dance counterpart is Gogeta. Contents show NameEdit The name Vegito (ベジット Bejitto), is derived from a portmanteau of the Japanese kana spellings of the names Vegeta (ベジータ Bejiita) and Kakarot (カカロット Kakarotto). The most common romanization of the character's name in Japan is Vegetto,1 a portmanteau of Vegeta and Kakarotto. Because the spelling Kakarot is used in Viz's English manga instead of Kakarotto, the name became Vegerot. The spelling Vegito is used in the English dub of the anime by FUNimation, a spelling inconsistent with the translated names used in the English anime (Vegeta and Kakarot). Vegito is also called Veget in the Finish version of the Dragon Ball manga. Appearance and personalityEdit Vegito is a mixture of both Goku and Vegeta's characteristics. He is about the same height as Goku. His personality is a mix of the two Saiyans. He exhibits Vegeta's cockiness and inclination for taunting others, but is not as serious, having inherited Goku's easygoing, cheerful nature. He possesses both Vegeta's strategic mind and Goku's combat intelligence, making him that much more efficient. Goku's benevolence and concern for others is also prevalent in his character (he ultimately used his cocky attitude to fool Buu into absorbing him, which gave him the chance he needed to save Buu's absorbed victims). Being a whole new being, he refers to his counterparts as separate people as they would address each other. However, it is interesting to note that in the Japanese version, Vegito ("Vegetto") mentions "Kakarotto" and not "Goku", while in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn, Gogeta refers to Goku, suggesting a predominant base of Vegeta, despite having an equally balanced and truly fused personality. Vegito's hair is more inclined toward Vegeta since it firmly stands upwards and is very dark brown in color. However, he has two bangs sticking out like a downward "V" shape, a trait caught from Goku. When he transforms into a Super Saiyan, he looks almost exactly like Goku. Vegito wears two earrings as result from the Potara fusion, and wears an inverted version of Goku's outfit. The inversion is caused by adopting the color of Vegeta's outfit for the external wear, and using the orange of Goku's outfit for the undershirt. Finally, he wears white gloves and boots in the same style as Vegeta. He is very similar to Gogeta, who is another fusion of Goku and Vegeta. HistoryEdit The Potara FusionEdit Goku and Vegeta merge into Vegito Added by The Strong One The Potara Earring Fusion used to form Vegito is what Elder Kai considered to be the proper way to do fusion, as opposed to the Fusion Dance Technique. The resulting fusion lasts forever, even if the fused being removes the earrings. The determination of power levels is complex and more unpredictable than that of the Fusion Dance, but in Vegito's case the rise in power was inconceivably drastic. Vegito has the confidence and fighting smarts of Goku, along with the superior attitude and genius strategic mind of Vegeta. Vegito is bornEdit Vegito before transforming into a Super Saiyan Added by Beadtmdc Vegito was a fusion formed out of desperation by Goku and Vegeta in an effort to stop Super Buu, an ancient and powerful being whose only purpose is to destroy. Because Buu had absorbed Gotenks and Piccolo, Goku and the Supreme Kai had came to a conclusion that the best chance they had of defeating Super Buu was through fusion, but there was no time to attempt the Fusion Technique. As a solution to this problem, the Potara Earrings were given to Goku to save the universe from Super Buu. Goku then proceeds to Earth just in time, before Super Buu launches his Destroy Everything! energy ball to destroy it. Goku threw the earring to Gohan so they could fuse, but Gohan failed to catch it. Super Buu then lost a large amount of power (over one third by Goku's observation2) as Gotenks separated inside him. He then proceeds to absorb Gohan, becoming even deadlier and stronger than ever before. Goku is now left with no one to fuse with that'd be of any help (with the latter being Mr. Satan and Dende because Tien Shinhan was knocked out), but miraculously he senses Vegeta's energy, and uses Instant Transmission to quickly transport himself to Vegeta's location since Vegeta has just returned from the Other World with Fortuneteller Baba. Super Buu shortly follows and Vegeta fuses with Goku. In the anime, Vegeta initially ignores Goku's plea to fuse with him and they both send ki blasts towards Super Buu. Super Buu easily reflects their attacks with his own ki blast. Super Buu then taunts them and Vegeta attacks Super Buu but both Saiyans were beaten with little effort. After some quick persuasion, Vegeta finally agrees (after being told what fate had befallen on his family). Then Goku tells him right before the fusion that the fusion would be permanent and Vegeta shouts at him telling him that he should have told him that in the first place. Vegeta reluctantly agrees to fuse. The earrings merge them together and thus Vegito is born. Vegito vs. Super BuuEdit Super Vegito pummels Super Buu w/ Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Piccolo Added by Beadtmdc Once Vegito is formed, he tests out his new body. He then proves himself more than a match for Super Buu as he easily withstands an assualt that would have almost killed the others separately. Vegito then overpowers Super Buu (w/ Gohan) in the ensuing battle, clearly showing that, even in his base form, the fused Saiyan is much more powerful than the mass-absorbed Super Buu. In the anime, after proving his superiority to Super Buu, Vegito then decides to turn things up a notch, by increasing his power by transforming into a Super Saiyan, and calling himself "Super Vegito". Super Buu is impressed, but not convinced that Vegito is stronger than him. In the manga, however, he turns Super Saiyan immediately upon fusion. Vegito intelligently forces Super Buu out of his body with the use of his ki control Added by The Strong One Vegito then begins to completely dominate Super Buu, rendering his attacks useless. Super Buu then liquefies himself and goes into Vegito's body through his mouth to use his Dangerous Liquid Bomb technique. Once Super Buu is inside, he makes Vegito's muscles bulge tremendously and tries to scare him by saying he is in control of his body. Vegito then uses his energy to isolate Super Buu inside his body and beats him out. Super Buu becomes enraged because Vegito is making fun of him. His anger at this causes him to start breaking through dimensions, which, if left unchecked, could destroy the universe. Eventually, Vegito forces his way through Super Buu's shield and punches him in the face, which stops his attack. With little left to lose, Super Buu turns Vegito into a coffee flavored jawbreaker. All seemed lost until Candy-Vegito revealed that he was able to fly around and still attack physically beating Super Buu in comical fashion, eventually slicing off Super Buu's antenna. Super Buu eventually turned him back after realizing that there was no way to hurt Vegito because of his small size (despite the fact he couldn't hit him before anyway). Super Buu then returns Vegito back to normal. After another beating, even Super Buu's regeneration was starting to fail him. Vegito decided that it was time to end the battle once and for all. He then gave Super Buu ten seconds to prepare for death, and told him to do whatever he feels like in that time period. Super Buu started to worry, and when Vegito reached nine, he manipulated the antenna that was recently cut off and engulfed Vegito. The battle was over with Super Buu coming out as the victor. Unknown to Super Buu, however, Vegito could have effortlessly destroyed him at any given moment, yet he toyed around with him. Before being absorbed, he had set up a barrier, so he wouldn't be integrated into, as Vegito called it, "Buu Goo." This is because he wanted to be absorbed so as to free all his friends and family members. Thus the reason for cutting off the antenna and giving him the free time. Super Buu then goes on a rampage, and Vegito is left within him to free everyone. When he entered Super Buu's body, the magic of the earrings wore off because the stomach acid dissolved the fusion, and Vegito split into Goku and Vegeta again. Vegeta then crushed his earring so they wouldn't have to fuse again. When facing Kid Buu, they were also given the option to become Vegito again, but they refused out of Saiyan pride. Forms and transformationsEdit Super SaiyanEdit Vegito as a Super Saiyan Added by Beadtmdc Vegito was able to transform into a Super Saiyan. In the manga he transformed right away. Once he transformed into a Super Saiyan, he became truly unstoppable as his powers soared to unimaginable heights. As a Super Saiyan, he absolutely dominated Super Buu (Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Piccolo Absorbed). After his transformation, he gained a slight increase in muscle, bluish-green eyes, very defined golden hair and eyebrows and a golden aura (with occasional surges of blue electricity). Vegito called himself in this new form "Super Vegito" (or "Super Vegerot" in the English manga). Super Vegito appeared to be well beyond Buu's abilities to defeat. He hardly exerted himself in battle (only fighting seriously for a brief moment to stop Super Buu from tearing Earth and the nearby planets apart), and was in absolute control of the fight, even telling Buu to "make him use his real power". Vegito is undeniably the most powerful character in the whole of Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z, as well as in the Dragon Ball manga, possessing the enormous power of Goku and Vegeta multiplied by several folds. It is implied by Elder Kai that Vegito could have destroyed Kid Buu with little effort as he did with Super Buu (w/ Gohan absorbed). It is believed by some that Vegito could use both Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan 3, but did not need to use the forms due to his power being adequate against Buu in his base form and Super Saiyan state.3 CandyEdit Candy Vegito Added by Beadtmdc After being turned into a coffee-flavored jawbreaker by Super Buu so that he can be consumed, Vegito is still able to fight as a small candy. Not only does Vegito retain all of his power, but he is also extremely fast and far too small for Super Buu to hit; thus using an original attack to shoot in Super Buu's mouth and out the back of his throat, unscathed. In the dub he calls it his "Pinball Attack". However, while this small size gives him a colossal advantage in battle, he is not invulnerable and is unable to use any of his special attacks. Special techniquesEdit Main article: List of techniques used by Vegito Video game appearancesEdit Super Vegito as he appears in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 Added by Vixen Windstorm Dragon Ball Z: Hyper Dimension (SNES) Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout (Playstation) Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors (Gameboy Color) Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 (Playstation 2, GameCube) Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 (Playstation 2) Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury (Gameboy Advance) only playable on multi-player and one-time only against Super Buu Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi (Playstation 2) Dragon Ball Z: Super Sonic Warriors 2 (Nintendo DS) only as a special attack Jump Superstars (Nintendo DS) only as Goku's 7 Koma Special Attack Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 (PlayStation 2, Wii) Jump Ultimate Stars (Nintendo DS) Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai (PSP) Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road (PSP) Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 (PlayStation 2, Wii) Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World (PlayStation 2) Dragon Ball: Raging Blast (XBOX 360, PS3) Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 (XBOX 360, PS3) Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team (PSP) Voice actorsEdit Japanese Dub: Masako Nozawa (Goku's Voice) and Ryo Horikawa (Vegeta's Voice) Ocean Dub: Brian Drummond FUNimation Dub: Sean Schemmel (Goku's Voice) and Christopher R. Sabat (Vegeta's Voice) Hebrew Dub: Avi Maor (Goku's Voice) and Ami Mandelman (Vegeta's Voice) Latin American Dub: Mario Castañeda (Goku's Voice) and René García (Vegeta's Voice) Brazilian Dub: Wendell Bezerra (Goku's Voice) and Alfredo Rollo (Vegeta's Voice) Portuguese Dub: Henrique Feist (Goku's Voice) and Ricardo Spínola (Vegeta's Voice) Italian Dub: Paolo Torrisi (Goku's Voice) TriviaEdit His voice differs greatly in the two English dubs. In FUNimation, he sounds like Goku and Vegeta talking at once (like Gogeta and Gotenks, who are both formed by the Fusion Dance). In the Ocean dub that aired in Canada and the UK, he sounds more like a mixture of Goku and Vegeta's voices. Before he was absorbed by Buu, Goku was originally going to fuse with Gohan. Vegito is the only actual fusion character that appeared in Final Bout, while Gogeta and Gotenks appearing in Final Bout are considered completely false. As the Elder Kai mentions that the Potara Earrings are a better way of fusing than the technique that the Metamorans created, known as the Fusion Dance, it is widely believed that Vegito is stronger than Gogeta when they both are in the same state. The Fusion between Goku and Vegeta using the Potara Earrings was supposed to be permanent, yet when they are absorbed into Buu's insides (immediately appearing in his brain like the other absorbees in the manga), they separate prematurely at once, which Goku credits to being a result of all the foul masses in the magical atmosphere of Buu's body. Vegeta then swears to never "do this with Kakarot again" and crushes his earring, to which Goku begrudgingly follows suit. Due to their refusal to fuse into Vegito again (as "real Saiyans fight alone"), he is never seen again for the duration of the series. In the manga, Vegito (Vegerot) transforms into a Super Saiyan as soon as he appears. However, in the anime, he fights Buu for some time before he finally transforms. In his base form, he still outclasses Super Buu and even manages to deflect a planet-shattering bomb, thus making it clear (in the anime) that he could have beaten Buu without even transforming into a Super Saiyan. In the early FUNimation dub, Candy Vegito's voice was high pitched; this was changed to make him sound like his normal self in the remastered series. In Budokai 2, Vegito was the strongest character with his power at 144%. In future installments, he would be second only to Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta. Suprisingly, in the 'What If' saga of Raging Blast, Vegito gets to fight his Fusion Dance counterpart, Gogeta. On a similar note in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast's 'What-If' fight involving Vegito and Gogeta, the English dub voice (FUNimation) of Vegito has Vegeta's voice more pronounced than Goku's, whereas Gogeta's voice had Goku's voice being more pronounced than Vegeta's. In the Portuguese Dub, Vegito is actually named Vegeku, since Goku's Saiyan birth name was never revealed on the Portuguese Dub of the anime. The same thing applies to the Spanish Dub, but with the difference of Goku's birth name being revealed only in the Bardock OVA, where it's translated as "Kakalot". Also another inconsistency lies in that OVA with the name of the Saiyan race. The Spanish version of DBZ had it named as Guerreros del Espacio (Space Warriors), and DBGT used "Saiyans", but the Bardock OVA used the name "Sayas". Interestingly, there's a fourth spanish name for the saiyans. In the Super A-13 OVA, the title calls the Saiyans "Saiyanos", although they're still referred as Space Warriors during the film. "Saiyanos" is the name the Saiyans were given in the Spanish version of the manga (which remained consistent and never used the term "Space Warriors"). In the GBA game Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury his normal form has green eyes, like a Super Saiyan but in talk bubbles and profile pictures he has normal-Saiyan-black eyes. According to Toriyama, Vegito is the single strongest character in the entire manga. In Raging Blast 2, Vegito's base and Super Saiyan forms both have a lighting aura. ReferencesEdit ↑ as seen in the packaging for the Super Battle Collection and Ultimate Figure Series toylines, as well as the Nintendo DS video game Jump Ultimate Stars. ↑ Dragon Ball Z anime. Fusion Saga, Episode 252/267 ("Ready to Fuse?") Goku: "There will be no need for us to join bodies anymore. Majin Buu has lost over a third of his power." ↑ Dragon Ball Z - Kid Buu Saga - Episode 263/278 - True Saiyans Fight Alone Elder Kai: "These two will clean Buu's clock if they fuse together." Saiyans Pure-blooded Saiyans Bardock • Borgos • Broly (Bio-Broly) • Fasha • Future Goku • Goku • King Vegeta • Nappa • Onio • Original Super Saiyan • Paragus • Raditz • Scarface • Shorty • Shugesh • Tarble • Tora • Turles • Future Vegeta • Vegeta • Zorn Hybrid Saiyans Bulla • Future Gohan • Future Trunks • Time Patrol Trunks • Gohan • Goten • Trunks • Pan • Vegeta Jr.'s mother • Goku Jr. • Vegeta Jr. Saiyan Fusions Gotenks • Gogeta • Gokule • Vegito • Hypothetical Fusion of Goku and Dende Saiyan Transformations Great Ape • Super Saiyan (Ascended Super Saiyan • Ultra Super Saiyan • Full-Power Super Saiyan) • Super Saiyan 2 • Super Saiyan 3 • Super Saiyan 4 • Golden Great Ape • False Super Saiyan • Legendary Super Saiyan Related Articles Frieza • Planet Trade Organization • Illusion Saiyan • Tuffle • Planet Vegeta • Planet Frieza 79 • Saiyan-Tuffle war • Kanassan war • Invasion of Planet Meat • Genocide of the Saiyans • Tritek war • Power Ball • Attack Ball • Scouter • Blutz Waves • Failed Fusions • Monkey Boy (Charles Chen) • Goku (Justin Chatwin) Read more Future Vegeta Future Goku Vegeta Posted, but not created, by skitch6